


Colors and Promises

by ziamruinsmylife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's actually a letter of proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamruinsmylife/pseuds/ziamruinsmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam finally has courage to propose Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this is. let's say drabble(-ish?)

Dear Zayn,

You know i am not always so good with words or actions. I may always make or say something wrong as i was trying to say something right. THAT'S why i chose to write you now. Because i don't know if i can find the right words in front of you.

Zayn, before i met you i think i was always a bit desperate to be with someone no matter what. As Louis always says maybe i was in love with with idea of being in love. I made so many wrong decisions and end with broken heart so many times. I was about to give up on love.

Then i met you. It was a lovely fall day, a bit warmer than usual. When i saw you, when our eyes met for the first time it was like the world gone mute. Everything went to silent except my heart beat. My vision blurred., i wasn't able to see or notice anything except your face. I think it's unfair of you to have a face like this. How dare you? And your eyes colour maybe my favorite colour. And your lips may taste my favorite flavour. (PS: I can feel that you roll your eyes at me as you are smirking and hey i'm not trying to be cheesy... okay maybe a bit? :) )

I think i knew what was going to happen this time. And i was so scared of you and my feelings. I didn't want you to know how i ever feel. I knew if you ever broke my heart, i wouldn't be able to pick up the pieces again. Not that i thought that time i might had a chance with you. You were so cool and every move of yours made me feel so ordinary. But you were so sincere everytime we talked i just couldn't help feeling the warmness inside of my chest. Your words made me feel like i meant something. They still do. I would be lost without.

I remember the time when you said that you love me. I don't think i will ever forget that day. As we were watching that stupid tv show and discussing why that stupid girl can't get the boy loves her more than anything. I'm glad you slipped that angry ''Like you Liam, i don't know when will you get that i am fucking in love with you?''. I think it might have made me shut up faster than light speed. I still smile when i remember how you looked like as you noticed what you said to me. 

After that day there is not a single moment i am not happy Zayn. I love your grumpy mornings and moody face as you woke up early. I love how your eyes crinkles when you smile from your heart. I love how your eyes shines sometimes for me and i know that means ''I love you Liam''. I love how you kiss me, always slow in the beginning, teasingly slow and then burningly passionate. I love how you feel under my skin. I love the voices you make when we make love. I love the pinkish colours in your cheeks when i tease you. I love the promises, said and unsaid, all of them from you. 

I can't think a life without you. I don't want to breathe without you. You made my life more bright, more colourful and meaningful. I want you to be always with me, beside me. I am happy to call you mine and i want everyone to know that you are mine.

 

Zayn,

Will you marry me?

 

Hopefully Your Future Husband  
Liam

**Author's Note:**

> ummm how was it?*hides* it's important to know your positive and negative thoughts for me


End file.
